


The Little Mermaid: Reimagined

by akwritesd



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Rating: PG13, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwritesd/pseuds/akwritesd
Summary: A different perspective on the Disney classic The Little Mermaid. This work will give a LGBTQ+ look at the beloved classic as well as add to the story with a few of my own twists. Hopefully, I can really dive into these characters and give my favorite Disney movie justice. Also, it's content is very PG-13 in order to keep the Disney spirit! Enjoy!
Relationships: Ariel/Eric
Kudos: 4





	The Little Mermaid: Reimagined

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a re-imagination. Meaning while some content will stay true to the story, other might stray so I can keep it interesting and not just a straight retelling! I'm super excited, so if you are here, thanks for reading. - A

First Chap coming November 24th!


End file.
